One Last Time
by Bluebell67
Summary: (Season 12 spoilers) The boys and company fight Lucifer one last time. Some won't survive.


They were all standing there, weapons ready. Lucifer picked up his spear, and attacked Crowley. Dean would never forget Crowley's face as the spear swung toward his face. But it never hit him. Rowena stood in front of him, her face so pale, the spear embedded in her chest. She fell to the ground, clutching the spear in her stomach. Crowley watched Rowena fall, in shock. Then he looked up, pulling out his angel blade, and fought Lucifer hand to hand.

Dean glanced at Sam, who was staring at Rowena. Mary held up her gun, unable to shoot while Crowley was so close to Lucifer. She watched, her hands shaking. Castiel stood on the other side, defenseless.

"Mary, shoot!" Crowley yelled.

"I'll hit you!" Her eyes were wide, trying to get into the right position and not shoot Crowley.

"I'll forgive you! Just shoot!" He replied. Lucifer laughed.

"What's a bullet going to do to us?"

"It's the bullet created from Gabriel's Blade. Poetic, don't you think?" Crowley smiled. Lucifer was at odds with Crowley. There wasn't a choice.

The bang echoed. Everyone put their hands to their ears but Crowley and Mary, who was thrown back by the blast, the Colt flying out of her hand. Crowley made an almost gasping noise as the bullet broke through his body. It hit Lucifer, who instantly grabbed at where the bullet had pierced him. Crowley flickered, taking his last seconds to glance at Dean and smirk, then vanished. Lucifer fell to the ground, bent, trying to stop the blood.

"Oh, now it's down to Team Free Will." Lucifer said, staggering up, regaining his place.

"You've been around for too long." Dean said. "I think your storyline is a bit tired."

Castiel and Sam attacked from both sides. Lucifer blasted Cas away and turned to Sam.

"I'm guessing, now that I'm suffering this lovely injury, I'll need a new vessel. Castiel is spent, but I'll leave them alone if you say yes."

"Never." Sam said. "I thought I made myself clear."

"You remember the Cage? I can spread that love around. Make you watch as I give Dean and Castiel and Mary the times of their lives." He said. "You'll have to decide who I kill first." Dean dropped Ruby's knife, Lucifer forcing it from his hand. Dean started to choke. Sam stared at him, terrified.

"NO!" Sam yelled. "DEAN!"

Castiel stabbed Lucifer through his back. Dean fell and Sam stumbled away. Lucifer twisted around, the blade sticking out of his back. "Brother."

"You are not my brother." Castiel said, stepping back. Dean ran toward them, delivering the fatal blow. It wasn't a weapon, or magic. It was his love, for Sam and Castiel. Sam was his brother. Castiel was something else. He used that power, gripping the Samulet. Castiel and Sam watched in awe. Dean glowed, the power of God and Darkness behind his back. Lucifer was in shock, almost scared.

"You were the Sword." Lucifer whispered. "But not Michael's."

Dean struck down all of the power. Lucifer was surrounded by light. He screamed, burning into nothingness. Dean gently fell to the ground. Sam hugged him, and Dean accepted him with open arms, falling to his knees.

"Sam, you've got to live. I've done it. I've found my purpose. But you're not done yet." Dean closed his eyes.

"Stay awake. Come on Dean." Sam yelled, crying.

"I'm gonna be with Charlie now. And- an' Bobby." Dean said. Castiel knelt down beside them, then kissed Dean's forehead. Dean smiled lightly, but the smile faded slowly, Dean's eyes closing for the last time. Sam shook him, but Dean was gone.

"Cas…" Sam whispered. "Bring him back."

Without words, Castiel told Sam that it was impossible. Sam saw Castiel's injury. His entire front was covered him blood. He curled up next to Dean, holding Dean's hand.

"Cas… Dean…" Sam coughed. "Don't die."

Castiel's head was on Dean's shoulder, Cas's hands on his back, digging in, unable to let go in fear of Dean vanishing once again. Castiel had never cried so openly before. Then again, he had never laughed so hard, and had been open so open to fall like this before. The moment of silence, a gentle relief from the pain.

Ash started to fall around them, gentle and light, the cold air getting colder. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes. Sam sat with them until Cas had been still for too long. Giant wings imprinted in the snow. Sam brushed away his tears, and slowly turned away, helping Mary up, walking into the darkness.

Epilogue

Samuel William Winchester died at the age of sixty seven from a stroke. Mary had already passed away, from natural causes. After their deaths, Jody Mills opened up a school she named 'Wayward Academy'. It was built over the remains of Bobby Singer's home in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. They saved many young hunter's lives by giving them a chance to learn about the world. Another opened in Kansas, lead by Deanna Charlie and Castiel Bobby Winchester. Kelly Klein died in childbirth, and her daughter was adopted by Claire Novak, who eventually married another hunter.

Hell officially closed for business, after a civil war destroyed the majority of the demons. Heaven accepted all souls, and all demon contracts became void. It is unknown what happened to God and the Darkness, but it is believed that they decided to give up their sentience when Dean used their power. Chuck and Amara are still sometimes seen, walking down empty roads were the Impala had once driven, finally forgiven each other, but it has never been confirmed.

There are still things out there. Rogue angels, monsters. But there are guardians out there to protect the world. And they've done their job well.

It's so hard to end here, but I guess this is it.

To repeat a great quote from our favorite author,

Nothing Ever Really Ends, Does It?


End file.
